


Good Girl

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily may look like one, but underneath her sweet smile, summer dresses, and circlets of flowers she's got a rough mouth, a set of ankle boots and a couple of hundred cold hard lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**  
Good Girl - Prologue**

louisaeve

* * *

**Lily**  Evans isn't a good girl.

Oh that's the common opinion, that's get reputation. But everyone conveniently forgets that she wears ankle boots all through winter and most of autumn and spring, forgets that her sister and her don't speak ('for God's sake Petunia, just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you have to act like a slut') (she regrets that one pretty quickly - it's not like Petunia's ever spent a night with a guy). They forget the lies, the lies the lies the lies. She's nothing if not a liar, made up of half sketched promises which even he doesn't remember. She's willing to do a lot for her image. She lies ('you only like  _boys_  Evans') and lies and yet she can't stop yelling. Because when those dark brown glint with hurt, her heart gives a little wrench and at the same time she feels her body give a slight shiver at knowing that she's the one that caused that, that she's the one who had that power over him.

And yes she does get mad at him but late at night she also feels like she kind of provokes him and that sends another little shiver down her back and Lily Evans feels almost as dirty as those damn activists say she is.

(She kind of likes it.)

* * *

**Lily**  woke up to Marlene throwing a set of shoes over her shoulder with a groan.

Pulling herself up on her bed she gave a yawn and looked over at Marly. "What's the problem?"

"I have a date at Hogsmeade and my shoes are all wrong," Marly groaned and rubbed her already made up face.

"Borrow my boots - they'll look good with your skirt," Lily grinned, observing that the rest of their roommates had already left.

"You're a doll!" Marlene exclaimed, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she rummaged in the trunk at the bottom of Lily's bed, looking for the shoes. "What are you doing today?"

"Probably just study for a bit in the library," Lily shrugged, fiddling with the bottom of the top her dad had gotten while away on his business trip in south America.

Marly gave a snort (because Marlene McKinnon was the type of girl that did whatever the fuck she wanted and was still hotter than you, thank you very much. "Sure love," she rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair. She was the only one who'd managed to figure out Lily's little game. The little game she played with herself and her friends and peers. Maybe it was because she was the only one close enough to Lily who even did anything near bad as Lily. "I have to go. I told Andy I'd be meeting him five minutes ago, at the Great Hall."

"Keep 'em waiting!" Lily called after Marlene as she exited the dorm with her head held high and black leather heels clicking.

Dragging herself out of bed with a yawn, Lily slipped into a set of jeans and a sweater. Sure it was spring but that didn't mean that Scotland was any kinder. Yawning once more, she traipsed into her bathroom to pull her hair into a bun (simplistic. No makeup and a bun, was the most socially acceptable for a sixteen year old maintaining her image).

Slipping her wand into the waistband of her jeans, Lily made her way down through the nearly empty Common Room (a few first and secound years were sitting around, moping at the thought of being unable to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school), and through the draughty corridors (she really should of brought a set of robes to put over her clothes), down to the Great Hall.

It was emptying out, with most students having already made it to Hogsmeade, with only a couple of little first and secound years picking at breakfast, and a few seventh and fifth years, who were trying to get ahead of all their exams. One such student was a friend of Lily's, Alice Fortescue. "Alice!" Lily exclaimed with quite real delight and seated herself next to her friend at the long Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Lily!" Alice smiled, her face showing lines which showed well despite her few years (she regularly beamed at those around her with genuine joy). "How are you doming?"

Lily gave a shrug and tilted her head from side to side. "Well I suppose," she grabbed a piece of toast from the table in front of her and buttered it. "Though I suppose you're much worse for wear!"

"Oh Lily take me away from these dreadful exams!" Alice exclaimed dramatically and held a hand to her forehead. "I feel like my brain will be overworked and I'll end up on the floor in a big pile of Alice mess!"

Alice was a pretty witch for all measures. No great beauty, but there was something rather charming about her blue eyes that crinkled when she laughed (which was often), and her hair which seemed constantly to be a great mess of mousey brown curls. Her fifer was nothing that stopped people where they stood, a little curvier than most witches her age, but it did lead to a few admirers during her schooling. However that had nothing to do with Sirius Black dropping down in the seat next to her, claiming it as his own and swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Alice," he smiled charmingly as always, slipping a packet of cigarettes into his jean pockets.

"Sirius," Alice attempted to look fierce and intimidating, but the effect was rather lost on Sirius who merely helped himself to a croissant resting on Alice's plate.

The two had known each other since they were quite young - both were purebloods with notable lines behind them and (although Alice's father had gotten into an argument of sorts with Sirius' a couple of winters ago in the courtroom) their families still got along, for appearances sake.

"What are you fine ladies doing this morning?" Sirius asked, biting into into the croissant he had filched.

"Studying," Alice replied, and Lily gave a roll of her eyes at Sirius' endearment, although she couldn't stop her lips from twitching. "Don't you have a date?"

"Unfortunately Monica and I have reached a slight . . . disagreement and the date won't be followed through with," Sirius rolled his eyes once more.

"Well," Lily gave a slight sniff of her nose in a manner she thought as a fitting reaction to this particular situation, and stood up. "I must be going. I have a lot of studying to do. Bye Alice, Black," she moved across the room bit promptly into the piece of toast.

"All these years and you still forget my first name Lil?" Sirius called back to her as she exited the hall and she gave her head a slight shake and allowed herself an amused eye roll, before making her way promptly to the library, and nodding at Madam Gaugh, whom she had unfortunately spent enough time with and as such was on what one might call a familiar acquaintance with.

Making her way to the back of the library (no one would consider being a pest to her there and this way she could merely sit and do as she pleased without having to worry about foolish little first years who only wanted to trouble her), she pulled over a seat nearer to the fireplace and quickly sent a charm towards the pile of wood sitting in the stone hall (honestly did no one even think of students comfort these days?) and grabbed her book she'd been reading the other day, still sitting untouched on the study table. Slipping the rather heavy tome off the table and into her lap, Lily gave a slight smirk as she saw the charm flickering as it recognised her, it's ' _100 Most Unsuccessful Charms In Asia in the Past 20 Years'._ Not exactly the most exciting book, and as such, the perfect disguise for her paperback romance. Trashy and ridiculous it was the best kind of romance (the kind her mother would under no circumstance approve of).

Crossing her legs on the chair, Lily curled up and started flipping the still crisp papers of her novel, while observers looked on to see a studious sixth year, intently observing all mistakes she would be unwise to make.

* * *

**With**  a yawn, Lily found herself curled up on the couch with her book still resting in her lap, open at a page where the golden haired 'Mr Right' had just declared his love, with a warning to the dark haired heroine that if she didn't choose 'Mr Right' over 'Mr Right Now', he would not be waiting for her.

Turning to the fireplace, Lily observed it had started burning out long ago, and now was left with only a few glowing embers for warmth. Deciding (well after consulting with the clock that she could just see if she craned her head around the Transfiguration section), that it was very nearly dinner, she picked herself up and cast down her book on the armchair she'd been reading in, before making her way out of the library (restraining herself from rolling her eyes at a group of secound years giggling over a (inaccurate) reproduction of a thirteenth century wizard/knight of some King's court.

She entered the Great Hall and walked down to the Gryffindor table, spurred to life with loud shrieks and giggles and shouts, almost a shock compared to the other houses, who sat and talked quietly, or at least in normal tones.

With a smile at her face (which she quickly hid) as Lily spotted one of the younger boys proudly showing off a prohibited item he had brought today in Hogsmeade, she stalked over and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy whirled around with excitement in his eyes, before deflating at the sight of Lily standing with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "You meant to have that here?" she asked.

"No," the boy stammered out, before lowering his eyes and handing it over to her, Lily's hand clutching it tightly.

"There won't be any more of these incidents shall there?" Lily's eyebrow was still raised and the little boy shook his head. "Good," she smiled and gave a ruffle to his head, before making her way over to where her friends sat.

"Where've you been?" Marlene raised an eyebrow. Her blonde hair was perfectly in place, as was her make up and skirt, and she looked well perfect. Except Lily wasn't completely stupid and she could see there was a certain glint to her eyes and a small bend in her seat and her make up was all too perfect for a long lasting charm applied in the morning.

"Library," Lily smiled, and sat down opposite Marly and next to Maisie Chang, another room mate. "What did you guys get up to in Hogsmeade?" Lily sent a small smile to Fatima, who'd been half heartedly trying to charm the pumpkin juice into water.

Fatima and Maisie were opposites as far as they go. Maisie was a pureblooded witch who thoroughly enjoyed Quidditch, food and not going to classes, while Fatima was Muggleborn like Lily and struggled for every class, trying to succeed in her new world. The two were chalk and cheese and yet they got along rather well.

"Well Marlene went off with Andy," Maisie explained through a mouthful of food. "And then after she ditched him and came back to us, where we were hanging out in the Three Broomsticks. You really should have come Lily!"

"I guess," Lily gave a slight smile. "But I was busy."

"Next time," Fatima pointed her wand at Lily's face, who winced as it let out a few sparks.

"Alright," she laughed and rolled her eyes. "So -"

"Evans dear," she heard the oh so charming voice of Sirius and placed her most sarcastic smile on, a glare ready as she turned her face to him.

"Black," she gritted her teeth. "Why're you sitting next to me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and Lily watched as the rest of his friends seated themselves around the table, Fatima raising an eyebrow at Peter's nerve to sit himself next to her.

"Because it's weird?" Lily held up her hand in a slight shrug, her face contorted into an almost sneer.

"Two people who've known each other for nearly six years sitting next to one another for dinner? I wouldn't call that weird," Sirius teased, both of them used to this game of nonchalance, their relationship slightly strained due to friendships. This time Lily let a smile raise to her lips and turned to his friend, shaking her head once more.

"Potter," she greeted with a brisk nod. "Peter," she gave a slight smile at the somewhat less attractive friend of theirs, who looked slightly put off by Fatima blatantly ignoring him. "Remus," this time she gave an actual wave to the more bookish but by no means less devious male peer, who she happened to spend a fair bit of time with due to being the representatives from their house and year as Prefects for the school.

"Lil," James threw her a giant grin, which looked quite ridiculous, as he reached up to his head to ruffle his hair.

"Hygienic," she gave a smile and rolled her eyes.

"What?" James asked, looking genuinely confused, much to Marlene's amusement.

"Her father is a doctor," Marlene gave a giggle. "Hygiene is one of the first things on her mind."

Lily sent a small smile to Marlene. Somehow it was a lot more exciting when someone knew you were playing a game.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Came a loud cry and immediately Lily stood up to help her friend, who'd managed to trip over three Hufflepuff's who were making to leave the hall, and was about to trip over herself, her Gryffindor scarf unravelled from her neck and falling near her feet.

"Hestia, always getting yourself in trouble right?" Fatima raised an eyebrow and gave a sigh, shooting another glare at Peter, who'd been unfortunate to drop the spoon he'd been serving a plate of food with back into the stew pot, splashing the liquid against it's sides and very nearly spilling onto Fatima's new robes her mother had sent over this past week.

Lily stood next to Hestia and picked her scarf up, winding it around her neck which had flushed from her pace, and pulled her robes around Hestia's shoulders. She'd evidently been running to make it to dinner in time and her dark cheeks were quite flushed. "Lily you don't have to," Hestia laughed, and pulled into a seat beside Sirius, falling forwards and having to be pulled back up be her neighbour, who she thanked with a blush rising to her cheeks and was quickly waved away.

"You're like her mother," Marlene said with a laugh that warned Lily that she was oh so nearly overdoing it. Be kind but don't act like you're completely made out of  _fairy floss_.

"I don't think Evans is quite old enough to be a mother yet," Sirius said dryly, downing a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know," James started sleazily and Lily felt herself tensing up, almost hoping for him to say the words she knew would be coming. "Maybe we old have a go and see?"

"Honestly Potter!" Lily hissed, feeling her cheeks turn red (she was a sweet girl, she was innocent, innocent girls blushed at raunchy comments). "Are you quite done? I was having a rather marvellous time with my friends until you came along and  _ruined_ it with some disgusting comment showing your true nature!"

"Lily I didn't-" James found himself cut off as Lily leaned back forward, her voice taking on a lethal hiss which if one didn't hear for themselves would find quite unlikely that such a tiny thing could possess.

"You didn't what?" Lily asked. "Didn't think?"

Moments of tense silence passed before James stood up and looked away, hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk," he said quietly, before making his way out of the hall with his feet dragging.

No one seemed quite sure what to do although this wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened (and certainly wouldn't be the last). No one except Lily and to a lesser extent, Marlene, who sat buttering her bun.

"So who's excited for summer?" Lily gave a smile once more.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I will be using swears/ cursing throughout the voice of this story. Also some characters will not hold the same views as I personally do (but you don't have to be worried about misogynistic!James for example (I hope)).
> 
> And she looked like an angel spread out on the grass and he sat down in a mix of knobbly knees and overgrown hair, fading acne and scars from falling from heights, always falling from heights, and tried to relax beside her. But she was bright as the sun, running her tongue over her teeth and lips in a way that he might think of as oh so sexual but this is her and since when is she sexual? (she can't be, she can't be, she can't be) (he'll have to rethink her entire being, her entire existence)

* * *

**Lily**  Evans isn't a good girl.

Oh that's the common opinion, that's get reputation. But everyone conveniently forgets that she wears ankle boots all through winter and most of autumn and spring, forgets that her sister and her don't speak ('for God's sake Petunia, just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you have to act like a slut') (she regrets that one pretty quickly - it's not like Petunia's ever spent a night with a guy). They forget the lies, the lies the lies the lies. She's nothing if not a liar, made up of half sketched promises which even he doesn't remember. She's willing to do a lot for her image. She lies ('you only like  _boys_  Evans') and lies and yet she can't stop yelling. Because when those dark brown glint with hurt, her heart gives a little wrench and at the same time she feels her body give a slight shiver at knowing that she's the one that caused that, that she's the one who had that power over him.

And yes she does get mad at him but late at night she also feels like she kind of provokes him and that sends another little shiver down her back and Lily Evans feels almost as dirty as those damn activists say she is.

(She kind of likes it.)

* * *

**The**  next few days passed quickly, with Alice studying frantically in the library and Lily joining her. Their professors had forgotten to assign homework, more worried about their students who actually had tests to sit, and instead left their other students to simply 'revise' for homework, which as expected, didn't go observed.

Rather during their free time (when they didn't think that they should be looking over their notes for the exams they had coming up) the sixth year Gryffindor's amused themselves playing games (occasionally lighting a cigarette) in their dorms and in the Common Room.

However Marlene was in a mood.

Marlene McKinnon was a girl who liked to spend nights with young men regularly and as such, when she couldn't, she found herself annoyed. And worked up. What, you think only men have urges?

And so Lily found herself sitting on Marlene's bed with the owner, Hestia, Fatima and Maisie spread out on beds and the floor around them.

"It's just so boring!" Marlene groaned, her voice dragging the syllables out.

"What's boring?" Fatima raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa Malfoy's gown at the Ministry ball? Because it looked like someone stripped the hospital of its curtains and hung them around her body."

"Abstinence," Marlene groaned.

"So just have sex!" Hestia exclaimed with a giggle, and Maisie threw a pillow in her direction, causing the dark haired witch to let out a shriek.

"My mother has a sensor," Marlene rolled her eyes, and Fatima held a nail polish up against the light of one of the candles lighting the room, examining the colour and density. "She can tell if you've got some. Once Yvonne came home after spending a holiday down under, and she could tell. She'd taken a couple of days to get home, and yet she still managed to know."

"So you don't want your mum to know you're . . ." Fatima trailed off.

"it's weird man," Marlene shrugged. "You know. I just find it strange. So no fun for Marly."

"Shame," Lily gave a cheeky smile.

"You minx!" Marlene sent a charm towards Lily with a flick of her wand, which Lily quickly dodged, ducking faster than any of the others could of moved.

"So what are you lot doing these holidays?" Fatima asked, a smile tickling the corners of her lips even as she rolled her eyes at the others behaviour.

"I have a summer with the sister from hell," Hestia screwed her face up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene asked.

"Gwen is on my back about Hogwarts and how wonderful it is and how excited she is to be coming and did I hear about the latest Quidditch stats and ooh do you reckon she can get on the team this early?" Hestia imitated her sibling with a smile on her face letting her dorm mates know that she didn't  _really_  think that.

"Fun," Fatima screwed up her nose. "Lema is on my back like all the time. Though we don't know if she'll get in though," Fatima was muggleborn and as such her family didn't know if what they called 'incidents' (their suspicions of magic) were actually sings of magic, or just, well, incidents.

"So you're going away these holidays or . . . ?" Marlene questioned.

"Going to one of the aunties," Fatima shrugged. "Mum's suggesting I check to make sure that I'm not interested some best friends son or something of the sort who's training to become a doctor."

"Are you?" Maisie scrunched up her tiny nose and cocked her head to the side as if imagining Fatima with the unknown man.

"Ughh no I don't think so," Fatima shrugged. "He's cute enough but I really don't think I want to be getting into a relationship right now."

"Fatima doesn't want a relationship?" Hestia giggled and her friend shoved her harshly in protest, with a playful scowl in place.

"So what are the rest of you doing?" Fatima stated. "Not that my love life isn't the most interesting thing to be discussed in this dorm."

Marlene poked her tongue out and flicked a scroll of parchment into fatima's direction. "I'm helping Mum around home, Maisie's got that Quidditch thing -"

"It's a summer camp I'll have you know!" Maisie exclaimed in protest.

"And I don't really know what Lily is doing," Marlene continued on like Maisie hadn't spoke.

"I am spending a summer with my family," Lily smiled. "And maybe I'll get a job. We all need to start saving."

"Wise Lily as always," Marlene rolled her eyes as Mary shuffled into the room, her dark hair floating behind her and concealing her face.

The girls immediately felt a chill fill the air. Ever since part of they way through the year Mary had been different. No longer was she bright, or bubbly. Rather Mary was a shell, an inversion of her former self. She kept her head down and didn't talk at class nor at the few meals she made it own to the Great Hall for. Almost like a ghost from a Muggle horror story, Mary, their former friend, kept to herself, gliding through the school with her head down and in a book, her black locks curtaining her face always.

"Hey Mary," Hestia smiled sweetly as was in her nature to do so. "We were just talking about what we were doing this summer. Are you up to much?"

"I'll . . . " Mary started before clearing her throat, her voice coming out harsh and cruel. "I'll be staying at home most likely."

"We should pop by," Lily grinned brightly, trying to heat the icy chill in the room with a big pumping heart and warm words. "We'll probably be in London for a bit of summer, and now we can Apparate well . . . we should be able to do a lot."

"That's very kind of you," Mary said softly, laying her pyjamas carefully out onto her bed, as if they were made of paper and if she wasn't oh so careful, they would crumble apart.

"It'll be fun," Lily exclaimed, although Mary showed nothing more than a glint of her eye before she went off into the bathroom, ducking her head once more and carrying the cold with her, much like Winter with it's dark cloak snagging onto Spring.

The girls share another glance before Fatima stands up and announces she's going to get ready for bed as well, her voice taking on an unusually high pitch which contrasts with the throaty tone she normally speaks in. The outside world is creeping into Hogwarts one witch at a time, and it's oh so easy to forget that they're children.

* * *

" **Evans** ," James greets Lily with a tilt of his head, Sirius and Peter sitting a while away under the shade of another tree, looking over some notes for an upcoming exam, Lily presumes.

"Potter," she lets her lips curl into a smirk, let's herself just slip out of her persona. "Why abandon the merry band of thieves?"

"The what?" James frowned.

Lily gave a small laugh to herself. It was tragic, the wizarding world managed to remain completely ignorant of the outside world. And yet if she didn't laugh she would cry so she let a laugh lift to her lips. "Whatever you call your friends. Gryffindor 6th year guys? Doesn't really roll off the tongue does it?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

The sun had shone upon them in this moment, and although it was so very nearly summer, the sun still didn't like to shine and so she, like most of her peers, had chosen to take advantage of the bright light and spend a day out on the grounds of the great Witchcraft school and taken her time to indulge in some reading (she could ignore the exams she had to sit until she really had to sit them).

"Not really," James gave a grin, in a way completely characteristic, sitting down next to her on the grass, all awkward and long limbs compared to her own short and curved oh so carefully. The glasses he was wearing cast a glare into her face and Lily found herself awkwardly screwing her face up and looking away slightly, her green eyes squinting closed.

"So you studying?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Or hosting a James Potter festival?"

"Why?" James tried to look cool, slinging back on his palms in a way that under no circumstances looked comfortable, but was obviously feeling very awkward and a slight flush had began prickling the back of his neck and his cheeks and his ears as Lily appeared to be less than welcome in her approach to conversation with him. "You'd attend?"

"I'd be front row," she rolled her eyes and swatted him with her paperback of ' _The Chocolate War'._ "Why've you abandoned Sirius as he enjoyed his morning smoke?" She gestured vaguely in the direction of Sirius, who held a cigarette between his pointer and middle fingers, blatantly ignoring the glares her was receiving from the few Prefects who were still in the mood to reprimand their peers. As much as Lily didn't want to ruin her image as a Prefect (and therefore her part of her defining characteristics), she didn't want to get up more and instead allowed her mind to simply dismiss Black and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. She had important characterisation to get back to.

"Do I need a reason?" James shrugged, awkwardly. They were constantly fitting on the bridge between amicability and hate. It was a self destructive cycle and as much as Lily wanted to point that out to James with grim glee, she this time wanted her image more and so she restrained.

"Of course not," she placed a a cheery smile on her pale lips which were cracked and bleeding slightly due to the coarse and cool winds in Scotland. "We're house mates," the smile didn't fool herself, but perhaps by the slight dip James' head gave in an almost on edge moment, he did, even as Lily picked at the few freckles that had managed to creep off of her face and onto her arms, the brown there dark, an onyx, against her pale skin compared to the sandalwood sprinklings starring her face.

"Right," James said nervously. (If he was completely honest with himself there was something - the same thing that mad her so utterly fascinating - about Lily Evans that was off-putting, that made you look twice, made you think about what you were seeing and yet when you looked back you saw only a glossier coat of the same varnish as before and it made you feel slightly  _anxious_ ).

"I better get going," Lily stood up and picked up the book she'd been carrying. "Alice is coming out of an exam and I promised to be there for her because well it's exam time and she needs to be surrounded by people she knows," Lily smiled once more and folded the book, with a hair ribbon keeping her place. "Unless you wanted something?" Lily turned back to James, a smile on her lips and her mask in place.

"No," James shook his head and stood up, nearly tripping over in the process. Lily barely restrained herself from giving a giggle of laughter and instead pursed her pink lips, her tongue darting out to moisten them. "No I'm fine," he said in response and Lily walked off and James went back to Sirius and Peter (where on Earth was Remus anyway?). Maybe that was why he liked Lily in that awkward why teenage boys were want to do so. Half in admiration and half wanting to harass her, to make her his own. No matter how against her character it was for her to be _someone's_ instead of  _somebodies_  (and although a lot in Lily's life was grey her morals were black and white) and yet James still felt this way because how was a guy meant to act around a girl who wasn't interested in them? Who was older? More attractive? Didn't need men, didn't need any men, in her life?

 

< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of my Lily? I have recently discovered I like bad ass female characters more than I like the good ones and what's more bad ass than ankle boots? Obviously Lily is still 'good' - this is cannon, but having a character who has like morally grey (liar!Lily) is more appealing than having a bunch of black and white characters right? Do tell me what you think though! Xx Louisa


End file.
